Historically float actuated automatic driptraps tend to be designed with the axis of the float in the horizontal position so that as it rises and falls typically with a pivotal movement in response to the liquid level within the float chamber, its horizontal actuating shaft applies force to a pivotal valve actuator lever to provide for seating and unseating forces of a valve element such as a valve plunger which seats against an internal valve seat. The sealing components of such automatic driptraps are typically constructed of steel and are arranged to form a metal-to-metal seal. The maximum working pressure of driptrap valves of this type is normally about 5 PSIG, and on special applications up to 25 PSIG. With the metal-to-metal seat design that is typically used in conventional driptraps, leakage is typically expected and accepted in the waste water treatment industry. At the higher working pressures, i.e. in the range of 25 PSIG, conventional driptrap valve mechanisms will not operate properly to achieve absolute sealing capability and thus will leak a considerable amount. This is also considered acceptable at the present time in the waste water treatment industry.
It is desirable to provide a float energized automatic driptrap mechanism that is capable of providing improved performance in comparison with existing float operated automatic driptrap devices, specifically related to achieving bubble tight sealing capability and providing for efficient and effective valve operation even when the valve is subjected to relatively high working pressure.